


The First Heat, The First Run

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, IDEKAG, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Run Sammy Run!, Runaway Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sam ran away it was because he was ashamed not because he wanted to escape hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Heat, The First Run

Dean. That was the first word to come to Sams mind when he woke up one morning to a searing heat in his belly.

Dean was not in his bed and Sam could only assume that meant that he was out getting breakfast with their father.

Dean had presented as an alpha four years ago and John had been so proud that Dean became the favourite son. This meant that John did everything with Dean, whether Sam was up or not. Sam at 16 still hadn't presented yet and John was very suspicious as a result.

“Do you think he's an omega?” Dean had asked their father a few nights previously, unaware that Sam was listening from the bathroom.

“I dunno Dean. I hope not, it's a bad position in our business.” John replied lowly.

There was a brief silence before Dean replied. “Maybe he's a beta.”

John had merely grunted, clearly unconvinced. “I don't know what Sam will turn out as Dean, but if we get past his sixteenth year without a heat I will be very relieved. We don't need to worry about Sam on top of everything else. We already have to watch his ass in the field.”

Sam had tuned out the conversation from that point. He didn't try to be a burden, it just happened that way. His father wouldn't understand though, if he ever bothered to listen when Sam tried to explain himself.

Now Sam needed a kind ear. ‘This must be a heat. Which means I'm an omega. Yay another way I can piss dad off.’ he thought sourly.

He got up slowly, feeling his joints ache and his stomach roiling in complaint. He sat anxiously waiting for Dean and John to return.

‘No doubt dad will be furious,’ he thought bitterly, recalling his dad's words. ‘Dean...I hope Dean doesn't care, I hope he understands.’

Sam felt a sadness settle in his chest followed by anger. ‘Why do I need their approval? I'm my own omega! I can leave here and find an alpha if I want!’ he grimaced as he felt slick leak from his entrance. ‘First I need to clean up. Shower now. Alpha later.’

He went to the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower, he groaned appreciatively as the spray loosened his tight muscles. He curiously reached down to cup between his legs, finding himself slick and half hard. He whimpered as approved has finger brushed over his entrance and withdrew his hand.

He sighed as the water went cold and he climbed out. He dressed quickly, realising that Dean and their father would return soon. He had to leave, he didn't want them to know about his secret. If he could get away for his heat period then he could find a way to suppress it for next time. It was better for everyone if they assumed he was beta.

He grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the motel. It would be the first time he ever ran away and he would be gone for two weeks.


End file.
